The present invention relates to a squeezing structure for water-absorbent swab, and more particularly to a squeezing structure which is able to easily drain the water from the foam rubber of the swab and clean up the foam rubber.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional water-absorbent swab including a stem 11 and a fixing seat 12 disposed at a bottom end of the stem 11. Two rollers 13 are disposed on the fixing seat 12. A locating bar 14 is disposed between the two rollers 13. Two links 15 extend from top end of the locating bar 14 and pass through the fixing seat 12 to pivotally connect with a pull handle 16 of the stem 11. A water-absorbent foam rubber 17 is clamped between the bottom sides of the locating bar 14.
The roller 13 has a smooth surface so that when squeezing the foam rubber 17, the frictional force is insufficient. This will make it uneasy to push out the rollers 13 and cause a greater resistance. When forcedly pulling the pull handle 16 to lift the foam rubber 17, the smooth surface of the roller 13 will be unable to accurately grasp the surface of the foam rubber 17 and tension the foam rubber 17. Therefore, the squeezed part of the foam rubber 17 will resiliently slide and expand outward from the other side of the roller. Accordingly, the originally squeezed and drained water is again absorbed by the expanding part of the foam rubber 17 as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, the water draining effect achieved by squeezing the foam rubber 17 is greatly reduced.
In addition, two ends of the roller 13 are formed with shoulder angles of right angles so that when squeezing the foam rubber 17, the right angles tend to exert a very great deforming force onto the foam rubber 17. Therefore, the foam rubber 17 is very likely to be cut apart.